RINGs
by banananoona
Summary: Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun [ CHANBAEK / YAOI /BXB ] DLDR


"Baekhyun...

Langkah kaki itu terhenti ketika suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya, itu adalah suara itu adalah suara favoritnya yang akan selalu menjadi candu bagi si mungil. Tapi ada yang berbeda , suara itu jelas tersirat rasa kecewa yang ia tahu bahwa dia sendiri lah penyebab kekecewaan itu.

"Pergilah chan, tinggalkan aku sendiri" tanpa menoleh dan melihat raut terluka lelakinya, ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"Baek kumohon berhentilah .. Apa kau tidak ingin mendengarkan semua penjelasanku terlebih dahulu? Apa kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan semua ini terlebih dahulu ? Aku mohon padamu, jangan lakukan ini padaku baek. k-kau .. " suaranya kian mengecil "tidakkah kau ingat bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu baby ?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan mungilnya. Mata sipitnya menatap langsung ke arah mata lelakinya yang sudah memerah, entah itu menahan emosi atau justru menahan tangisnya.

"Mencintaiku? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku chan?" nada suaranya mulai sedikit meninggi.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan menyembunyikan masalah ini padaku chan, kau tidak akan pernah berbohong padaku dengan diam-diam menemui wanita lain dibelakangku, wanita yang kutahu ternyata dia adalah mantan kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku chan?" dadanya berdenyut sakit hingga ia tak kuasa untuk menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia coba untuk tahan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya, menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya kedalam lipatan tangannya. Biarkan saja Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dirinya kekanakan tapi sungguh dia hanya ingin menangis saat ini. Seharusnya hari ini dia menginap dirumah Luhan dan menikmati quality time bersama Kyungsoo juga, tapi kekasihnya itu menghancurkan semuanya. Siang tadi saat Baekhyun dan kedua temannya sedang pergi berbelanja disebuah mall, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk berdua dengan perempuan di cafe tepat setelah ia keluar dari salah satu store di mall tersebut. Matanya tak mungkin salah karena Baekhyun ingat dia sendirilah yang menyiapkan baju yang dipakai kekasihnya itu hari ini. Baekhyun terlarut dalam tangisannya hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol telah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk disampingnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Sayang kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku sakit melihatmu sedih seperti ini ".

Tak ada respon bahkan Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Seolah tak ingin menyerah, dengan cepat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Pergilah chan, kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya sia-sia karena Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukan ditubuhnya.

"Baby , dengar .." baekhyun menggeleng dalan dekapan Chanyeol.

"Sayang,hey lihat aku .. " chanyeol mengangkat wajah si mungil , menangkup dan mengelus kedua pipi gembil kekasihnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya seraya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tampan favorit seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Maaf .. Maafkan aku karena tak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu, karena aku pikir sebuah kejutan tidak akan menjadi berhasil jika aku memberitahukan dulu kepadamu. Ya,kau benar, aku memang bertemu Lisa, tapi sayang, aku bertemu dengannya hanya untuk meminta bantuannya saja. Tidak lebih dari itu"

"Tapi kenapa harus gadis itu sih Chan? Kenapa bukan Kai, Sehun, Lulu ataupun Kyungsoo saja? Kenapa? " mata Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak puppy yang menggemaskan. Betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya itu saat ini. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil yang sedang mencibik lucu itu, namun diurungkannya mengingat dia harus segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

"Jika aku meminta bantuan mereka, yang ada rencanaku akan gagal total. Mulut-mulut mereka tidak bisa dipercaya, apalagi mulut Luhan, aku tidak bisa menjamin si mulut cerewet itu tidak akan keceplosan di depanmu. Jadi aku pikir, yang pas hanyalah Lisa, karena aku tahu kau begitu membencinya. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah mau berurusan dengannya,lagipula dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih sayangku. Dia akan segera menikah jadi mana mungkin aku akan tergoda dengan yang lain jika di depanku sudah ada lelaki cantik yang sanggup membuatku bertekuk lutut di hadapannya heum.. " seraya mengusak rambut baekhyun yang begitu lembut kemudian mengecup dahi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kepadaku kan Chan?

"Astaga sayang, aku berani bersumpah sekarang juga, aku benar-benar tidak membohongimu. Apakah selama ini aku pernah membohongimu baek?"

"Tii..dak" suara baek mengecil seiring air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir kembali di pipi gembilnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera menghapus air mata dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku tidak suka kedua mata indah ini mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan karena ulahku. Kumohon maafkan aku baek, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu sayang.

Baekhyun tergugu, nafasnya tak beraturan karena tangisnya yang entah kenapa enggan untuk berhenti.

"Baby,Katakan padaku apa aku melakukan kesalahan lain? Baek jangan seperti ini, kumohon sayang.." Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun mengelus punggung sempit itu berharap agar kekasih mungilnya lebih tenang.

"Maafkan aku chan.. hikss.. a..kuu bersifat kekanakan la..gii..hiksss...

"Sttt..tenanglah baby, ini bukan salahmu, jadi sayangku maukah kau memaafkanku heum?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus mengelus punggung baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tersenyum tanpa melihat wajah satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun, berjanjilah padaku baek, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.pinta Chanyeol.

"Eum..aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeolie sendiri".Chanyeol yang gemas langsung mengecup bibir mungil favoritnya itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah .." Chanyeol membawa baekhyun untuk berbaring.

"Tapi temani aku ya ?"

"As your wish baby, tidurlah." Chanyeol membawa kepala baekhyun untuk bersandar didadanya dengan tangannya yang setia mengelus rambut baekhyun, hingga tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus, pertanda si mungil sudah memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Mimpi yang indah sayangku. " Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar si mungil.Dia harus melakukannya malam ini.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat kecil, merasakan hawa dingin yang membelai tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana dan kaos pendek. Entah berapa lama dia tertidur. Dia hanya ingat dia tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihnya itu bukankah dia seharusnya ada disini, lalu dimana lelaki itu. Diliriknya jam diatas nakas dan masih menunjukkan tengah malam.

"Kemana perginya Chanyeoli? Apakah dia pulang setelah aku tertidur?" gumamnya dalam hati

Saat dia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba dia merasa tak nyaman dengan perutnya, perutnya berbunyi, tanda cacing-cacing di perutnya meminta makan. Dia ingat sejak pagi perutnya belum terisi apapun. Dengan malas dia turun dan berjalan menuju dapur dilantai bawah. Saat akan menuruni tangga suasana rumah yang gelap membuatnya mengernyit heran

"kenapa sangat gelap, apa Chanyeol tidak menyalakan lampu, dia kan tahu aku tidak suka gelap."

Dengan hati-hati baekhyun menuruni tangga. Tangannya sibuk berpengangan pada tembok agar tak terjatuh. Dan sebelum dia sampai pada tangga terakhir tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan dia melihat kekasihnya duduk disana. Di depan ratusan bunga mawar di sekelilingnya dan duduk memangku gitar kesayangannya.

"Hai, sweety .. "

Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya. Nada ini, lagu ini baekhyun sangat mengenalinya. Lagu yang selalu menjadi favorit mereka berdua.

"What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Youve got my head spinning, no kidding, I cant pin you down

Whats going on in that beautiful mind

Im on your magical mystery ride

And Im so dizzy, dont know what hit me, but I'll be alright.. "

"Itu sungguh Chanyeol ? Lelaki itu sungguh kekasihnya bukan ? " Baekhyun stagnan,pikirannya berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh diotaknya yang jelas-jelas dia tahu jawabannya.

"My heads under water

But Im breathing fine

Youre crazy and Im out of my mind

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

Ill give my all to you

Youre my end and my beginning

Even when I lose Im winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you "

Seolah tersadar dengan lamunan dan pertanyan-pertanyaan bodohnya, dengan perlahan Baekhyun memberanikan diri melihat wajah Chanyeol, sungguh Chanyeol berlipat-lipat lebih tampan malam ini dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans selutut, rambut yang disisir rapi. Oh ya ampun kening itu , Baekhyun ingin sekali mencium kening kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan nyanyiannya,menatap mata baekhyun dengan senyun tampannya, dia berdiri meletakkan gitarnya dikursi yang dia duduki sebelumnya hingga kemudian berjalan kearah kekasihnya dan berlutut dihadapannya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Baekhyun , aku tahu aku tak pandai berkata manis padamu bahkan aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih romantis seperti yang selalu kau inginkan tapi percayalah pikiranku , hatiku dan jiwaku hanya tertuju padamu hanya milikmu .."

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dalam saku celananya, membukanya dan seketika membuat baekyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Itu adalah cincin yang sempat baekhyun perlihatkan pada chanyeol , cincin indah berbentuk sederhana dengan warna yang cantik menurut baekhyun,sekarang chanyeol membawakannya untuknya dan ..

" Byun Baekhyun Will You marry me ? "

Tangis baekhyun seketika pecah. Entahlah dia tidak mengira bahwa lelaki yang terkadang acuh kepadanya , yang jauh dari kesan romantis dan terkadang membuatnya marah karena sifat menyebalkannya justru sekarang berlutut dihadapannya dan apa ini? Chanyeol sedang melamarnya?

" Ch-chan i-ini ..."

"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun .."

Baekhyun tertegun dia terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang.

" Baek .. ? " Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tetap tersenyum meskipun hatinya gugup bukan main.

"Yes, i will " lalu jawaban apalagi yang harus baekhyun katakan selain dia mau menerimanya .Dia mencintai lelakinya dengan segenap jiwanya.

Chanyeol lantas bangkit , dengan senyum tampannya, ia raih tangan baekhyun mengelus jari-jari lentik lelaki mungil yang sangat dicintainya memakaikan cincin itu padanya. Chanyeol meraih tubuh baekhyun kepelukannya membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan terimakasih didepan telinga kekasihnya , calon suami kecilnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menangkup wajah tampan serta mengelus rahang tegas milik lelakinya dan perlahan ia mengecup bibir tebal favoritnya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan tapi ciuman itu kini menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang semakin menuntut dan entah sejak kapan kini badan baekhyun sudah berada dalam gendongan chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sesampainya dikamar, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun ke ranjang dengan hati-hati tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka , chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuh baekhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Nghhh ..." lenguhan baekhyun mulai terdengar saat bibir chanyeol mengecup lembut lehernya. Lenguhan itu seolah menjadi alarm bagi Chanyeol agar ia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Emmhhh Chanhhh...kenapa berhenti? tanya si mungil

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak ingin bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak ingin merusakmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi seutuhnya milikku setelah kita menikah .."

"Ta-tapi chan kau .. " Baekhyun mencicit kecil dengan pandangan kearah selakangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah lama berpacaran, namun selama ini mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim seperti sehun dan luhan yang naniak dengan hal itu.Tapi untuk sekedar blowjob dan handjob mereka sering melakukannya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengurusnya nanti.. " Chanyeol mengusak poni Baekhyun dan mengedipkan matanya genit sambil tersenyum

"Chan, jadikan aku milikmu malam ini " pinta si kecil

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya terkejut "Kau yakin, ahhh tidak tidak. Kita bisa menunggu sampai pernikahan kita Baek "

"Apa tubuhku tidak menarik .. A-apa tubuhku sangat buruk ?" suaranya mencicit disertai air mata yang nampak di pelupuk matanya

"Oh astaga sayang tubuhmu indah dan aku tidak pernah melihat tubuh seindah ini, aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, jangan menangis lagi kumohon maafkan aku.. "

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang chan, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya malam in

"Ta..pii baek.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. " si kecil merengek dengan bibirnya yang megerucut lucu.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bermain kasar sayang, karena yang harus kau tahu selama ini aku menahan hasrat untuk menyetubuhi dirimu sayang "

"Lakukan sesukamu, jadikan aku milikmu "

Baekhyun mengecup dan melumat bibir chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol yang memang sudah dikuasai hawa nafsu tidak tinggal diam. Tanggannya merambat masuk ke dalam kaos baekhyun, mengelus perut mulus kekasihnya. Tangannya naik hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yg sangat-sangat imut berwarna pink favoritnya. Dimainkannya benda tersebut, ditarik dan diremas dadi baekhyun hingga si kecil melenguh nikmat.

"Ahhh..channn...terus.."

Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan nikmat itupun dengan segera melepas kaos yang baekhyun kenakan ,membelai puting baekhyun yang sudah menegang, memainkan benda imut tersebut di dalam mulutnya. Tangan baekhyun yang awalnya berada di leher Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa membuka celana chanyeol.

"Wow...lihatlah siapa yang sudah tak tahan" ia menyeringai diatas tubuh si kecil

" Park junior terlihat sesak didalam sana,boleh aku memegangnya ?" pinta Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya

Chanyeol menyeringai "It is yours baby.. "

Dengan jari lentik layaknya milik jari perempuan, atau bahkan lebih indah dari seorang perempuan, ia menggenggam benda kebanggaan chanyeol yang berukuran berkali-kali lipat dari miliknya. Dikocoknya benda itu hingga menggeluarkan precum di ujungnya.

"Ahhh..baby...ohhh"

Baekhyun menunduk meraih kejantanan Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan benda panjang tersebut ke dalam mulut kecilnya .

"ohhh babyy.. teruss sayang.."

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakan mulutnya, tak jarang ia juga memainkan dua bola kembar milik chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam mulut si kecil.

"Ahhhh...Baekk...mulutmu sungguh nikmat...nghhh..."

Baekhyun melepaskan junior chanyeol dari mulutnya, dan segera ia melumat mulut chanyeol dengan nafsu. Tangan baekhyunpun tak tinggal diam. Dia mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dipakai chanyeol dengan tergesa , sungguh chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya berada dalam gairah yang tak sanggup baekhyun tahan.

Seolah tahu apa kemauan si mungil, chanyeol dengan sigap berdiri dan melepas semua pakaian mereka tanpa menyisakan satu helai benang pun. Chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun pada pangkuannya , tubuh yang tak berpembatas itu saling mencari kenikmatan satu sama lain dengan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya saling melumat. Entah berapa lama mereka saling melumat,si kecil pun mulai memukul dada bidang si jangkung untuk mengambil nafas.

"Chanhhh..hah..hahh... kenapa kau selalu ahli dalam berciuman bahkan aku masih tidak bisa mengimbangi dirimu" adu si kecil

"Hanya nikmatilah sayang.." Ia kembali melumat bibir pink favoritnya tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun untuk ia baringkan keatas tempat tidur.

"Baby, lihat mataku, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? "

"Eumm.. aku yakin chanyeoli.. "

"Ini akan terasa sakit, kau boleh mencakar punggungku atau apapun untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya"

Chanyeol memasukkan 2 jari panjangnya ke lubang ketat milik Baekhyun.

" Akhh.. chanhh ..sakitt .. "

Chanyeol melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubang baekhyun dan mengarahkan junior miliknya tepat dilubang berkedut itu dan memasukinya dalam sekali hentak .

"Akkkhhhhhh...chanyeol... "

Baekhyun meringis menahan perih merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

"Maafkan aku baek, jika tidak begitu, kau akan makin kesakitan " Seraya ia menciumi kedua mata baekhyun.Ia mendiamkan junior miliknya di dalam lubang si kecil agar lubang baekhyun beradaptasi dengan miliknya.

"Bergeraklahh chann"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Geraman dan desahan mereka saling bersahutan , tubuh yang penuh peluh dan decitan ranjang seolah menjadi alunan pengantar untuk mereka mencapai kenikmatan.

"Chanhh... Ahhh .. le-lebih dalam kumohon"

Chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun,membuat desahan baekhyun tertahan oleh ciuman mereka.Chanyeol meraih pinggul baekhyun, membalik tubuh mungil hingga menungging dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia melesakkan kembali kejantanannya dan menghentak lubang itu dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Baekhhh aku tidak bisa berhentihh .. Ohh ..." geraman rendah Chanyeol seolah menjadi gairah tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

"Aahh ... Aahhh ...Janganhh berhenti kumohon "

"Ohhh...kenaapaahhh..kau..ohhh..baekkk..inii sempittt..nghhhhhh " Chanyeol mulai menambah tempo gerakannya, Baekhyun yang merasakan akan mencapai klimaksnya dengan sengaja mengeratkan lubangnya.

"Chanhh .. Ahh a-ku akanh sampaihh.. Ohh"

Chanyeol yang juga akan klimaks pun meraih junior baekhyun dan menggerakkan tangannya pada junior mungil itu dengan copat dan semakin menambah tempo gerakannya dilubang baekhyun.

"Datanglah bersamaku sayanghh "

"Ohh Chaanyeolhh ... " Baekhyun menyemprotkan spermanya pada tangan chanyeol dan tak lama chanyeol pun menyusul menumpahkan spermanya pada lubang hangat baekhyun.

Dengan nafas terengah Chanyeol membawa lelaki mungilnya berbaring dalam pelukannya.Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan hingga

"Chan .." suara cicitan baekhyun terdengar

"Hmm .. "

"Apa kau meminta Lisa untuk menyiapkan ini semua ? " baekhyun mendongak membelai rahang tegas kekasihnya yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan indahnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya , mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya, mengecup puncak kepala si mungil dan balas menatap tatapan menggemaskan kekasihnya.

"Ya .. Karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan hingga aku harus meminta lisa untuk membantu menyiapkan ini semua untukmu .. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama " Chanyeol menangkup pipi baekhyun dan mencium hidung si mungil gemas.

"Tidak , seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena sempat meragukan kejujuranmu " baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya perasaan bersalah menggelayuti hatinya saat ini.

"Hei .." chanyeol mengangkat dagu si mungil hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu. "tak apa sayang, kau tahu ini semua tentangmu , aku bahkan rela melakukan apapun agar kau tetap bahagia dan selalu bersamaku "

"Aku mencintaimu " baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas dan menatap kembali wajah tampan kekasihnya , calon suaminya .

"Aku lebih mencintaimu baby "

END

Eehee ..

maaf kalau ga nyambung ceritanya ..

jadi ini hanyalah hasil kegabutan dari saya dan teman seperjuangan pecinta ff sebut saja inisialnya "reni_noona

" haha ...

jadi begitulah ga nyambung tapi

intinya di sambung"in ...

terimakasih yang sudah membaca ~


End file.
